


The kisses you stole

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff with little plot, Kisses, One Shot, canon bisexual couple, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>..<br/>In every kiss, there's a story.</p>
<p>The first one tasted of cherry and defiance.<br/>The second one tasted of lychees and mortification.<br/>The third time tasted of sea breeze and comfort.</p>
<p>(unapologetic korrasami fluff, complete one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kisses you stole

**The first one tasted of cherry and defiance.**

  
Lin Beifong was sacked without ceremony after a photo of her and Kya traipsing about Ember Island was splashed across the Republic City dailies. Amidst the blinding flashes of cameras announcing the appointment of a new Chief of Police, Korra flew in with fire and furious conviction.

  
As the Avatar, she proclaimed, she will protect the rights of benders and non-benders to live fully and freely. Without prejudice and discrimination.

With that, she tugged her friend Asami Sato onto the stage and without preamble, kissed the CEO full on the lips.  
The sounds of gasps, flashing bulbs and questions were deafening.

  
But afterwards, Korra was the one who posed the questions. Did the kiss undo her defeat of extremists and anarchists? Did it make her any less of an Avatar? Did Lin Beifong suddenly become incompetent as Chief of Police just because somebody decided to document her _private_ vacation?

Even with ice blue fury in her eyes, her touch was warm as she took Asami's hand in hers and left the stage together.

 

*  
**

**The second one tasted of lychees and mortification.**

Korra was digging into a bowl of southern water tribe comfort food when the rouged-lipped industrialist sauntered into the dining room of Air Temple Island like it was the runway of some fashion show.

  
Asami politely greeted Senna and Tonraq, Tenzin and family, before she swooped down and lifted Korra’s face into a searing kiss.

Korra’s eyes flew wide open. Just when she was about to fully relish the taste of Asami’s lychee flavoured toothpaste in her mouth, Tenzin’s loud cough and Bumi's boisterous fist banging the table broke them apart.

Later and alone, Korra demanded an explanation. To which the Avatar finally understood that, although Asami is fine in making a statement to support Lin Beifong by way of a public kiss, she would appreciate if she knew about it beforehand.

Korra then promised if the urge to kiss her strikes, she will ask permission first.

To which the engineer replied with veiled mischief in those jade eyes “Well, let’s hope you can resist the urge then."

 

*  
**

**The third time tasted of sea breeze and comfort.**

Asami’s partners pulled out two days before the contract signing for modernizing the Fire Nation’s air fleet. Not only did Cabbage Corp miraculously snatched her partners and the business, it was a project Future Industries could not afford to lose. Her company was skating near the red again.

Scarlet lips tugged into a grim line. She would have to close one of the factories and retrench employees to keep the whole company afloat. And she hated doing that. It was times like this she wished she still had her father by her side. He always knew what to do. He had a knack for making people feel good even when business was bad.

She was on her fourth glass of bourbon when the door to her study swung open. Korra strode in, all bright-eyed and waggly like an arctic pup on a fine snow day.

“Hey,” the Avatar plopped herself on Asami’s desk, her dangling booted feet swinging. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. Was wondering why I haven’t seen you around lately.”

The Avatar who had a million things to do. Nations to mediate. People to save. Presidents to talk to. Noticed when Asami Sato wasn’t around.

“Is this your way of saying you missed me?” Asami said, failing to repress a grin from lighting her face.

“Well…it’s also my way of asking if you are okay.” Korra said, her eyes skimming across the CEO’s tired features before landing on the stout bottle of bourbon nearby.

Without thinking, the CEO kissed the nearest part of Korra she could find. Which was the bender’s sun bronzed shoulder.

Asami closed her eyes as the faint taste of Korra’s skin, a wisp of salty sea breeze, laced her lips. When Korra carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she all but melted and leaned into her touch.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Asami whispered. She poured her worries into the crook of Korra’s shoulder.. The bourbon lay forgotten.

 

*  
**

 

**The fourth one was soft as talcum and tenderness.**

  
Korra thought she finally bit more off than she can chew. Ever since her stint to publicly defend Beifong, the press had been agog in wanting to know more about her personal life.

And that was the most annoying thing. She didn't have much of a personal life and what little she had was now being invaded.

If she as so much touches someone's elbow or talk with someone remotely around her age, that tell-tale click and flare of a camera goes off in the distance.

There were pictures of her teaching Opal how to airbend. Of Suyin pressing a meteorite bracelet to her palm. And much to her chagrin, a tight hug with Jinorra made it front page with headlines heralding how the ‘Avatar’s lifestyle is polluting the youth’.

Asami had hired an excellent PR guy that could do diplomatic acrobatics. So the CEO and her company were able to deflect much of the press heat.

But Korra didn’t have time to string press-friendly statements. She was the Avatar. Not some gossip fodder for people to feed on. As long as she does her job right, she doesn't care about what the public thinks.

Or so she convinces herself.

Just then a sharp knock rapped her window.

A scowl crossed the Avatar’s face. "If you don’t leave me alone I swear I will water smack you straight to the -“

“Korra?” An Asami-shaped silhouette was at her window.

“Asami?” Korra surveyed the Air Temple grounds behind Asami before letting her friend in. “Sorry there were was this reporter from the Public Rag who kept bugging me.”

“I know, Tenzin is out front now trying to push back a few reporters pestering him about his daughter’s ‘close relationship with the Avatar’” Asami said, unamused as she slipped through the window and landed gracefully on her two, stylishly booted feet.

“Good thing you managed to slip past,” Korra grinned, inviting Asami to sit beside her on the bed. “So what brings Her Cee Eee Oh-ness to my humble abode?”

Asami sat not too far from the Avatar, her long, stockinged legs almost touching Korra’s. “Well, I have something for you that might help you deal with the press.” She tossed a cascade of ebony hair over her shoulder as she rummaged through her handbag, a small smile played on her crimson lips.

Korra thought idly how a month ago she was able to taste those full lips. She remembered it was soft. As soft as… She can’t exactly remember. Maybe she needed a refresher. If she leaned a bit…maybe Asami will find her too irresistible not to kiss.

“Korra, you need a chapstick or something? You keep wetting your lips.”

“Wut?” Korra caught herself about to pucker her lips.

The engineer was about to comment on her friend’s weird behaviour but decided to shrug it off. “Here,” Asami handed her something. “This will come in handy when the paparazzi hound you again.”

Korra was presented with a long black metal rod that could be retracted like a lipstick.

“Um…not sure how this could help,” Korra said, running her fingers through the object. “Unless I am supposed to stick it in their-“

“I don’t think poking the press will solve your problem. Though some of them probably deserves it.” Asami nudged the Avatar in mock reproach. “See this button at the end? Press once and it will emit a frequency that can crack lenses and bulbs of cameras. Press twice to turn it off.”

Korra eyed the gadget with new-found reverence. “Wow, Asami. This is brilliant! You made this yourself?”

A tiny smug grin graced the engineer’s face. “Uh huh. Was planning to give you this weeks ago, but I had to run several tests and tweaks. Didn’t want to hand you anything hazardous. I mean, just a tiny bit of deviation from the frequency might make you temporarily deaf. Or hurt Naga. So I had to make sure the transmitters and capacitors were stable. I insulated it with shock absorbers so even if you move around or sit on it, it will still work.”  
The engineer paused, noting the complete silence from the other girl. Korra was staring at her with her mouth slightly ajar.

“I’m boring you, am I.” Asami said as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes downcast. “Sorry, I get excited about these things. And I just-”

Asami’s words were suddenly muffled. The water tribe woman hurled herself into Asami’s arms and wrapped her in a snug hug.

“Thank you, Asami.” Korra said as she brushed the side of the engineer’s neck with tiny, quick kisses. The delicate scent of talcum powder, lavender and motor oil engulfed her senses.

When they broke apart, Korra gently placed her thumb on Asami’s chin so that the engineer won’t escape the meaning of her words. “Asami, you amaze me. You are brilliant. Kind. Smart. And when you talk about the things you love, you make me love it too. Just a little bit.”

Asami felt a slow heat creep up her cheeks. Her breath suddenly scant. She didn’t know if she can survive this sweet tenderness of Korra’s eyes. She raised a hand to touch the other girl’s lips, but dropped it to her side with a sigh.  
“Anything for you, Korra.” Asami murmured and hoped her words said the things her hands could not.

 

*  
**

 

**The fifth one was the beginning.**

 

They moved in fluid tandem. Like an inhale and exhale. Like the push and pull of the sea. When one moved, it was followed in the same rhythm by the other.

Asami was taking control of the train. Korra just bound three terrorists who held the passengers hostage. The only problem is, one of them managed to escape and earthbended a gap in the bridge were the tracks ran. If they don’t do something soon, the train will descend to its doom.

“Can we get it to stop?” Korra asked as Asami flipped several switches and pulled levers in sequence.

“We are slowing down but we might not reach a full stop when we get to the gap.” Asami said, calculating in her head the distance to the broken part of the bridge. “But there is another option. I can accelerate to the maximum and make the train shoot over to the other side. It will only work if the gap isn’t too wide, maybe five feet at most.”

“I’m on it.” Korra glided towards the damaged part of the bridge. She metal bended the tracks to make it reconnect, but the structure underneath was gone. The crumbled earth she bended can only suffice as a soft support. She hoped it was enough to lessen the gap.

When she got back to the train, they were already at full speed. Asami was addressing the passengers calmly.

“We will all make it safe if you follow these instructions. We are crossing the gap in ten minutes. I need you all to move towards the first two coaches in case the tail end of the train doesn’t make it. There will be no running. Move in one line and walk fast. Let’s go!”

Quickly the passengers followed the command. Though they were clearly close to panic, Asami’s confident and composed aura dissipated most of the tension.

The engineer exchanged a glance with the Avatar.

Korra nodded. Once all of the passengers shifted to the front, she metal bended the links to disengage the last two coaches.

They were nearing the gap. Three minutes. Two minutes.

“Hold on to something!” Korra hollered to the passengers. Asami was already by her side, an arm anchored on her shoulder.

Eyes aglow with ancient power, the Avatar whipped a cyclone to encase the passengers as the train flew off in momentary suspension.

Some passengers were tossed to the ceiling, safely cushioned by the Avatar’s airbending.

Korra could feel Asami’s heartbeat as the engineer pressed closer to her.

And then…after a few heartbeats more, they were back on track.

The ground underneath them strong and steady once again.

 

The air cyclone receded. Everyone landed with a soft thump on the floor, looking windswept but happy to be alive.

“We made it!” A young boy whooped in jubilation.

The crowd followed suit and made their own merry cries of “We’re alive!” “Thank you Avatar Korra!” “Thank you Miss Sato!”

There were was much hugging and crying.

Korra turned to the woman who was already in her arm.

“Looks like we saved the day again, Miss Sato,” Korra said, her cyan eyes twinkled with smug accomplishment.

“Yes we did, Avatar Korra.” Asami’s lips curved into a pleased grin. Her fingers skated the slope of Korra’s cheek. “I daresay you and I should team up more often.”

“How about Always?” Korra said, feeling her heart drum against her throat. Her eyes lingered on those scarlet lips she had longed to taste again.

“Sounds perfect.” Asami sighed as her lips met Korra’s in a soft, furious kiss.

 

-The End-

 

NOTE:

Check out lauraknatt's art. She did an amazing, adorable fan art for this.

<http://lauraknatt.tumblr.com/image/111573588390>

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read. If you like it, you know what to do.  
> Mwah!


End file.
